force_of_will_tcgfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Oathcrest/Burning Memories.
Well, it's spoiler season, and here's my list for the fire ruler. The Observer/ Timeline Arsonist, Alisaris I'm not going to explore the super burn route, I'm going to be giving you an interesting red list that has the potential to side into Cain. Since I'm going to be siding into Cain, I must be playing some kind of red rush list right? Well, almost right I'll be taking it more control with the red burn package to tame our opponents resonators. 3x Vell-Savarian Dragon- He's really good at helping us make Alisaris's judgment cost cheaper. He's a generic two fire will Flyer that helps with pressuring the opponent. I'm sure that this'll get widely played, even though it can't survive Thunder. 4x The Little Match Girl- She's probably my favorite red resonator right now. She's control and aggro at the same time. She's 600,600 resonator that only costs a fire will and a will of any other color. And she has some pretty great awakenings that help you retrieve Magic Matchsticks to throw at your opponents resonators. I think she'll shine in a deck like this. 2x Blazer, the Eater of Dimensions- We're playing a deck that likes removed from play cards. We're going to want to give our opponents something to be scared about, and this is exactly how to do that. 3x Guinevere, the Jealous Queen- Yep, the queen of removal bait. 3x Rukh Egg- combo's with the Guinevere to provide some card advantage. 3x Lancelot, the Knight of Mad Demon- This is and always will be a great fire card. Two fire will to lay down a 600,600, with swiftness that has optional removal is and will always be great. 3x Thunder- Thunder is as Thunder does. In all seriousness, Thunder is good removal or burn. 3x Demonflame- The best removal that red has for things that thunder can't get rid of, the options with this card are amazing. 4x Magic Matchstick- combo's with The Little Match Girl to provide alot of nice defensive plays. 3x Orb of Disaster, Ifrit Glass- The great Regalia to help with our removed from play cards. 3x Laevateinn, the Demon Sword- It'll give Alisaris Swiftness, and it's a nice way to dodge removal and combo's with ouroboros nicely. 2x Ouroboros, the Snake of reincarnation- The boss monster of the deck. It's a great card. Although, this card is a bit dangerous to use, it'll generally put alot of pressure on your opponent, and win you the game. Especially if you have Alisaris Activated. 2x fetal Movement in Outer World- This card is a great card for the deck. 2x Forty Thieves- I think that he's good, and he helps filter alot of cards as well. 1x Blazing Metropolis, Vell-Savaria- it's searchable and even if it gets removed there's ifrit glass to bring it right back to our hand. Stones. 4x Disaster's Memoria- a good card to help accelerate Alisaris. The other six stones will be regular fire stones. Now I know what some people will say about this list. Why only two Fetal movement in the outer world? At best it's Utility for you, at worst it's utility for you. Since all it does is provide some well needed utility, and our deck isn't focused soley on the grave, all that I find is needed is two. Why only two Blazer the eater of dimensions? He's a finisher that if he dies doesn't go away permanantely. If I remove both and my opponent doesn't want to deal with two, then he's going to have to deal with one that keeps recuring. If I had more than two in there, it'd get cloggy, plus if it went to turn ten, then something went horribly wrong for both players. I say turn ten because that's when you could start summoning both in the same turn. why only three of the Vell-Savarian Dragon, it's great ? It really is a great card for the deck, but the bottom line is, since I have rukh egg, I can search for any resonator in my deck. Three's all that's needed. you don't want to remove to much of your deck after all, plus it still gets hit by thunder. if it had 600 Def then I'd run it at 4. I wish the R&D team would realize that dragons needed a decent two drop that can withstand thunder. Why four of the Disaster's Memoria? You know, I'm really going to try to explain this well. You might hold onto a Thunder first turn and not use it, in which case you can use this to help with Alisaris. It's more or less just something to do if you have an open stone on your draw phase before you recover your stones. it's a really good card, and I hope people will see that soon. Combo's. Ouroboros, meet Blazer in dragon form, shake hands and walk away. That's the main combo. There's not a whole lot of combo's in this deck, but remember, if your opponent has you on the ropes, play ouroboros, he's the best solution to anything for this deck. Even if the opponent tries to make you remove your whole deck by flickering ouroboros, just use Laevatienn to kil him, then he goes to your deck. Then the next turn, summon ouroboros, Swing with it, kill it with Laevatienn, rinse repeat. You'll always be garunteed to have it in your deck/hand/field. If your opponent tries to out rush you, control them with the Little Match Girl. She's an amazing card, and you don't have to use her awakening at all if you don't want to, after all, using Orb of Disasters, Ifrit Glass to get some match sticks is a completely viable strategy. Here's the options for siding into Cain. Sideboard----------- Cain, 4x Cthugha the Living Flame- Fast quick damage that works well with Rukh Egg and Guinevere. 4x Fire magic Stones----to replace the memoria so we don't end up missing a will for any of our turns. 2x Little Dread- who doesn't like stealing peoples stuff and beating them with it, late game this is amazing. 4x Apostle of cain- great with Cain. After Cain attacks, summon this guy for one will, he'll have Swiftness since your ruler attacked, and he'll have 700 attack because he's a cognate and Cain gives cognates 200 extra attack. 1x Laevateinn, the demon sword. to make cain a little more consistant, because you'll be wanting to attack every turn with Cain. There ya go, red rush Timeline Arsonist Style. Category:Blog posts